


Day Four: Protecting Eachother

by RedIsMute (Cammerel)



Series: Nameless One-shots [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mean Professor Oak, Mute Red, Red is mute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 02:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12202254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cammerel/pseuds/RedIsMute
Summary: Written for Namelessweek.





	Day Four: Protecting Eachother

**Author's Note:**

> [Protecting Eachother](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wwQ7X1Pjpvs)

“You don’t believe me,” Green realizes and steps to the side when his grandfather reaches out to him, “Nope. No. I’m good, I get it.”

“Green, now you’re being unreasonable.”

“I’m being unreasonable?” Green raises his voice, the hairs standing up on his neck, “What is so hard to believe about it? Is it the part that, like, I’m gay; or the part where someone like Red could actually wanna be with someone like me?”

“Green-”

“No,” Green cuts him off, “Which one is it?”

His grandfather flounders for a moment, “I… honestly I’m not sure if that kind of relationship is safe.”

Green blinks at the comment, “Yeah?” he asks, feeling numb, “Why’s that?”

“Well, Red’s a special kind of kid-”

“He’s not a kid anymore,” Green defends his boyfriend, “And he hasn’t been for a while.”

Professor Oak shakes his head, “He isn’t like you and your peers-”

Green snaps finally, “You **really** trying to convince me that he’s… like… slow?” he grits his teeth, “He’s mute, not lame. And he’s a **man**. And he’s my fucking boyfriend-”

“Watch your mouth-”

“Fuck off,” Green mutters and turns away, going up to his room.

“What did you just say to me?”

Green doesn’t respond, moving into his bedroom and grabbing a bag to pack some of his things.

“You don’t go walking away from me, son,” his grandfather started, coming into the room as well, “I’m still talking to you.”

“I’m done talking.”

“So what, you think you can pack your things and leave?” the old man asks, “After everything I’ve done for you, all these years... but then you’ve always been ungrateful for everything I’ve given you.”

“Ungrateful?” Green turns from the bed, dropping the clothes in his hands, “I’m ungrateful? You’ve stopped me at every turn from ever doing anything I’ve wanted to do. You pushed me to become a trainer because you wanted me out of the house. You treat your precious golden boy like **he’s** your grandson, not me. And now you can’t believe that I’m fucking him? Because you also think he’s retarded and that I don’t deserve-”

The open hand hits him before he has the chance to finish his sentence and Green staggers back.

“Green-” Professor Oak tries to apologize, but Green shoves past him.

“Keep it to yourself,” Green says and leaves. He doesn’t take his half-packed bags, he doesn’t even take his bike. He just runs.

He runs until he reaches Red’s house, and then he climbs up to the window of the second floor and knocks on it.

It takes a minute, but he can see Red reading on his bed.

Red looks up at him, shocked to see him soaking wet and panting, breathless from the run.

Green climbs in the moment the window is open and wraps his arms around Red.

He doesn’t say anything, he just holds himself against Red, soaking him down, and then asking for a change of clothes. Once he’s in one of the smaller shirts of Red’s and a pair of pajamas that keep slipping down his waist, he tosses his wet clothes into a basket by the door.

Then he climbs on the bed where Red is and drops his head on Red’s chest.

He doesn’t say anything, but then he feels Red’s hand on his cheek and he hisses in pain.

“Oh, don’t worry about it,” Green says dismissively.

Red turns them and climbs on top of him, taking his hands and lacing their fingers together as he kisses Green. One of Red’s hands move to touch his wet hair, and then he starts kissing Green more, thumb nudging his mouth open, tongue flicking out over Green’s lips.

Green will never understand why his grandfather would think he was taking advantage of Red, not when the other was so intent on making him squirm. Not when Red protected him from so much in his life, including himself.


End file.
